Halloween: Not For The Weak of Heart
by lovers.dreamers.me
Summary: Title was almost random. About Halloween and i know its long past. Halloween is best spent with friends. Even when they don't shut up and make you want to kill yourself. slash full warning inside


So I realize I'm about a month late. I'm sorry. I don't own newises, blah blah blah. Happy Halloween. Why can't we keep the spirit year round? I'm still eating my candy. :0P

Ps- slash. And bits of femmieslahs. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! Continue.

**-----------------------------------**

I don't really remember what sparked the flame for this one, but Jack, Race, and I decided exactly what we were going to be this year for Halloween. We had planned it out, making sure no one (with the small exception of my twin sister, Jenn) had a clue what we were being. It's not easy, everyone else has been asking for the last few weeks. Especially when Mush gives me the puppy face. But I've held strong. And _finally _we get to unleash the master plan to the world (insert evil laugh here).

I smiled at myself. I was so gorgeous, I could hardly get over myself. I noticed the same was for Jack and Racetrack. "We look so sexy."

"We're gonna blow everyone, no pun intended, away with our so sexy look," Race commented, adding a touch of lipstick. Jack grinned.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and gaaaaaaaay!!!" Jack sang. Race and I joined the second time. My sister walked in, the lazy bum she is. She decided she wasn't gonna join our fun this year. No, she was going to her friend's house to watch some crap movie. Whatever. But she ­_had_ helped us with our outfits, and the bras. The bras were the hardest part, seeing as how no of us have any experience in that department.

"Race, you're crooked," she said, adjusting Racetrack's bra. "Much better. You guys look great."

"We know," Jack smiled.

"You're hairs messed up in the back."

"What? Really? Fix it!!!" Jack whined. He had to be the most whiny of us. Us being me, Race, and him. Jenn rolled her eyes and smoothed his hair.

"Okay, you guys look set to go. Love ya, see ya, bye!"

--

We had to walk a ways to get to Spot's house, since Jenn took the car. We were meeting everyone there. After a lot of guys yelling 'fag!' at us and some other guys in drag cat calling us, we finally got to the door, and all checked each other once. We looked sexy, and that's even a bit of an understatement. Jack knocked. Spot answered. But Spot did not look like Spot. He had on a pink leotard, a really big pink tutu, pink tights, pink ballet shoes, and to top it off, his hair was in a bun.

"Wow," Race said. "Ballerina Barbie much?"

"Hey, at least I'm not stuck to the title 'angel'." He shot back.

"OHMIGOD!!! You're Charlie's Angels!!!" Mush ran through the room, then nearly crushed my ribs in a hug.

"Hi Mush. I can't breathe." I managed to utter.

"Sorry," he mumbled, letting go. "You guys look so great!!!"

"Oh, we know," Jack smiled, flattening his Drew Barrymore wig.

My attention turned back to Mush. He was only wearing a red Speedo. "Mush, what are you?" I asked.

"A body-builder." Smirk. "And I don't even need a muscle suit!"

"I noticed." Silence. "Where's David and Skits?" David walked out dressed as Batman. Jack's jaw nearly hit the floor. Not just because Jack loves Batman, but also David was wearing tights. And you got a pretty good look at his youknowwhat.

"Hi," David mumbled self-consciously. He made a really funny looking Batman. Skittery emerged too, dress from head to toe in black. Even black nail-polish, and mascara.

"Well, David's Battyman." Race said. "But Skits, who the hell are you?"

"I'm an emo kid!" Skittery announced proudly. Figures.

"Hiiiiii!!!" A very enthusiastic Dutchy bounded through the door. "I'm Barbie!" And that launched Skittery (in all his emo-ness) into Barbie Girl…in German. Dutchy was wearing a short pink skirt, pink high heels, and a white tank top that said 'Barbie' on it and had a couple hearts. Topping it off was a platinum blonde wig (get it? _Topping_ it off?! His _hair_?! It's on _top_?!).

"Dutchy, where did you get that shirt?" I asked, swearing I had seen it before, only not on him.

"JennJenn gave it to me!!!" he exclaimed.

"How _hasn't _that Nut Clan helped?" Race replied, referring to Jenn and her three friends (Kelly, Brooke, and Erin). They _had_ helped most of us out…

"Wait," David said, "where's Specs?"

"Yeah! I wanted him to see my cleavage!" Dutchy pouted, but then smiled at he pointed to his (or Jenn's, I guess) work of art.

"Oh, he called. He's sick," ballerina Spot replied.

"Damn it!" Dutchy yelled.

"Chill, man," Race glared.

"Hmpfh. I still want candy…" Dutchy grumbled. This launched Skittery into the song 'I Want Candy'. Ohhhhh boy.

"Does he really _need_ sugar?" Mush asked rhetorically. But by that point, Dutchy was already out the door, pillow case in hand.

--

"My feet hurt."

"I'm cold."

"I'm tired."

"How much further do we have to walk?" The complaints kept coming. All in heels/boots' feet killed (minus Dutchy, who was too sugar to feel it if he got hit by a train) and we were all freezing our asses off (once again, minus Dutchy. Who could be in freaking Antarctica right now and wouldn't know. Damn him). Mush looked like a body-builder-cicle. You could almost see the icicles forming on him. Jack was too busy hitting on David to notice any of this, and David was too busy blushing to notice. When we weren't at someone's doorstep demanding candy, they were either making out or eating the same piece of candy…at the same time. Dutchy was skipping around like a freaking school-girl, and every three seconds, Skittery would hum some other song. Mush was complaining about the weather, and I was about three seconds from suicide. That would be a cool name for a band. Three Seconds From Suicide. Race and Spot had seemingly disappeared…again. I was pretty sure they had a very long make out session is a bush and then would catch up with us…again.

"Reproduction, reproduction!" Skittery sang.

"What the hell are you singing?" I demanded, even though it was really funny.

"That song from 'Grease 2'," Skittery replied before continuing with the song.

"That movie sucked," Mush mumbled through frozen teeth.

"Hey!" Dutchy bounded back over. "I know that song!!!" So he and Skittery began singing it again. So we all joined in cause, hey, we got nothing better to do.

"Guess what has the same number of syllables as reproduction?" Jack smiled wickedly, apparently now part of the conversation. We all looked at each other. No one knew. I don't think half of us actually knew what a syllable was. "Masturbation!!!"

"Wouldn't you know," Racetrack, who had randomly appeared again with Spot, laughed. Spot's tutu was messed up, as was Race's hair _and_ he was crooked again. Well I guess I was right about them… Jack being Jack would've come up with some witty reply. However, he and David had gone back to tonsil hockey.

"Hey! Earth to Jack!" Spot yelled, waving his hands around. Jack and David broke apart. "What about masturbation?"

"Well, instead of reproduction, it's masturbation."

"Sing it," Dutchy urged. Jack rolled his eyes, but did.

"Masturbation, masturbation! When hot guys think you're a jerk! Masturbation, masturbation! Make that hand go to work!" We all burst out laughing.

"Well I must say, Kelly. Even though it's something you know a lot about, it's damn funny!" Race laughed. Jack smacked Race on the side of the head.

"I'm cold," Mush suddenly said.

"Me too," mumbled Spot. "We should probably go back to my house."

"But I WANT CANDY!!!!!!!" Dutchy wailed.

"You have your fucking candy!!!" Mush screamed. Stunned, we all turned to look at him. "I'm fucking cold, alright?" Not wanting to know what would happen if we said no, we headed back to Spot's house. Spot opened the door with his key. We stepped in the house, which was abnormally dark.

"Huh," Spot said. "It's really dark." He went to flick on the lights but they wouldn't come on. "Stupid neighbors probably blew a fuse. Damn it!" He went to open the door behind him which had mysteriously closed, but the damn thing refused to move. "Fuck. What the hell is wrong with this damn thing???"

"Lemmie try," Mush offered. If anyone could do this, it was Mush. He pulled and pulled and such, however no such luck.

"So we're trapped in my fucking house with no power?" Spot demanded, though no one answered. Then we heard foot steps from the top of the stairs. "Hello!?" Spot yelled. No response.

"I am officially scared," David said.

"Shut up," Spot snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Jack came to the rescue.

"I'll say what I damn please!" Spot retorted.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!" I yelled. I think everyone was starring at me now, but it was too dark to tell for sure.

"She's right, girls," Dutchy sighed. I smacked him on the side of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up!" Spot hissed. A door slammed upstairs. "Who's there?!" Nothing.

"Okay, where's a flashlight?" Mush asked.

"In the drawer. I think," Spot said.

"Okay. Now everyone grab hands." We did. "Okay, Spot, lead the way." Spot, who was followed by the rest of us, walked slowly across his living room.

"Shit!" he mumbled. "Watch out for the-" THUNK! "-chair."

"Damn it," Race swore. We kept walking, and, despite warning, all ran into the chair.

"AH HA!" Spot yelled. "I found the drawer…I think." Just then, the Exorcist song came on.

"What's that fucking music?" Dutchy asked.

"It's the fucking Exorcist, that's what!" Jack replied. "Skittery, is that you?"

"No. I hated that movie," Skittery replied.

"Almost…GOT IT!" Spot yelled.

"It's about time," I mumbled.

"Shut up, Cameron Diaz," Spot grumbled. "I can't find the fucking button."

"Seriously guys," Dutchy said, "what's with the music?"

"I don't know. We'll find out AS SOON AS SPOT FINDS THE FUCKING BUTTON!!!" Jack yelled.

"Chill Kelly, I got it." Spot flicked on the flashlight. At that moment, the lights flickered on and off and on and off and etc.

"What the hell?" David said. If we hadn't been so scared, we'd have all turned to David in surprise for swearing. However, we were all about to pee our pants. And the Dutchy shrieked.

"L-l-l-look!!!!!" He pointed. At a clown. In front if him. With a knife. We all screamed. Our scream was echoed from behind us. We all whipped around to see a dead girl in torn up clothes. We screamed again. The clown and dead girl started walking closer and we screamed again.

"I don't wan to dieeeeeeeee!" Skittery yelled. And suddenly the lights turned on for good. The girl and clown broke down laughing.

"You should've seen your faces!" The girls said between laughs. And I recognized the voice.

"JENNIFER ELLEN BALLETT!!!!!!" I screamed. But she was too busy laughing to respond. "I hate you." Brooke pulled off the evil clown mask. Erin came down the stairs. And what do you know, Kelly walked in through the front door. All laughing hysterically.

"That was _not_ funny," Spot huffed, crossing his arms.

"Funny is the eye of the beholder," Brooke laughed.

"Wait," Kelly stopped, "We're missing someone."

"Oh!" Jenn gasp. "Oh man of technology! Come on out!" And out of the coat closet walked Specs, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you were sick!" Dutchy said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, well, the girls asked me to help. And it sounded like a funny idea," Specs tried to explain.

"So you abandoned us for them?" Skittery asked.

"No."

"Okay I have a question," Dutchy said. "Was this a joke?" At first we all glared at him. Then Racetrack smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Why do people keep doing that to me?!"

"So explain this to me." David was more interested in how it worked then he was mad or scared.

"Okay," Jenn smiled. "After you guys left, we came here. Brooke and I put on our costumes, Kelly did the make-up. Specs programmed the lights to not turn on the flicker. So when you guys came back, Kelly hid out in the bushes to hold the door shut after you came in." Kelly flexed an arm muscle. "Erin put on some heels and walked through the upstairs hall and slammed a door. Specs then hid in the closet with a stereo and played music. Brooke and I came out when the lights started flashing. It's all quite simple, actually."

"Wait, who let you in my house?" Spot asked.

"Your neighbor. We told them about it and they thought it was funny, so they let us in," Brooke explained.

"Note to self," Spot said. "Murder neighbors in sleep."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kelly exclaimed. "Song! Song! Song!"

"What?" Skittery asked, confused.

"Ooh!" Jenn said. "Specs!" She turned to Specs. He and Dutchy were making out. "I guess Dutchy forgave him. SPECS!" Still no sign of contact to the rest of the world.

"I got it," Erin laughed, rolling her eyes. She went into the closet and changed the song from the Exorcist to something else. It took us all a moment to figure out what it was.

"Oh no!" Jack's eyes widened in horror. "No no no NO!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, Jack," Skittery laughed.

"Off," Race whispered.

"_Excuse me_???" Jack snarled.

"You're masturbation!" Spot laughed.

"Why would I need to masturbate? I have David!!!" Jack smiled. Then he frowned. "I hate you for playing this song."

"Chorus!" Brooke yelled.

We all sang, minus Jack (who was pouting), Specs, and Dutchy (who had not stopped trying to eat each other). "It's just a jump to the left! And then a step to the right! With your hands on your hips! You bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again!!!"

Brooke and Jenn sang the second verse, imitating the red-haired lady from 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Chorus again, Kelly and Erin on verse three, and chorus.

"Woo hoo!" Mush yelled at the end. Then the coo-coo clock in Spot's kitchen went off. Specs and Dutchy actually stopped kissing.

"Hey! It's midnight!" Specs exclaimed looking at his watch.

"And my mom's still MIA," Spot mumbled.

"HALLOWEEN KISS!!!" Dutchy yelled before pulling Specs in for another kiss.

"Dude, it's not New Years," Skittery said, picking at his nails.

"So? It's La Dia de los Muertos!" Erin smiled. We all starred at her, confused. "Day of the Dead."

"That's sad. Why should we kiss?" David asked.

"Cause it's a freaking holiday," Jack said, then pulled David into a long kiss. Race and Spot were already there. I looked over at Mush.

"Oh, what the hell," I shrugged and kissed him. And to my surprise, he kissed back. I noticed from the corner of my eye. Erin and Kelly kiss. I stopped kissing Mush. "I didn't know you guys were going out." Hell, I didn't even know they were lesbians. They didn't stop kissing, however Kelly flicked me off. Brooke was laughing at us cause we all probably looked like nut jobs. Skittery picked up Jenn by the waist and kissed her. I went back to kissing Mush.

"Shit!" I heard Jenn yell. "It's midnight. Blink, we gotta get home. Dad's gonna kill us!"

"So?" I asked, pissed that she ruined my kiss.

"What are you tell him? You were having a gay old time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm coming." Jenn said good-bye to everyone, kissed Skittery one more time. I too said my good-byes and kissed Mush again.

"Happy Halloween, Kid," he whispered before giving my ass a good squeeze.

"Love later! Go now!" Jenn rushed me out the door. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow. Er, um, today!" We started walking to the subway station, since it was faster than walking home.

"Meanie," I mumbled.

"So when dad asked what you're wearing, what should I say?" she asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" I said as a yanked off the wig. "Will you help me?"

"No."

"Come_ on_."

"Nope."

"I love you." She rolled her eyes as we entered the nearly abandoned subway car.

"Okay, gimmie the wig. And bra." She turned away from me and put the bra on over the one she was already wearing. She stuffed my stuffing down her own shirt and gave me her oversized sweatshirt so no one would notice my black tank top. She gave me her sneakers and took my black boots. "I hate you," she mumbled as she tied her shirt up so it was past her stomach. She wrapped her hair up under the blonde wig. "If dad asks, I'm a slut, okay?"

"He'll be so proud," I said non-sarcasticly.

"And that," she grumbled as we got off the train, "is the sad part."

--

"Where were you kids?" Our dad asked as we walked in.

"At a wild party," Jenn replied.

"And what were you dressed as?" Does it matter?

"Slut," Jenn offered.

"I'm so proud of you!" he said, non-sarcastically. Jenn shot me a look.

"I was uh...um…"

"He was a modern pirate," Jenn said as we walked toward our shared room. When we were safely behind the closed door. Jenn began taking off all her extra layers…and padding. "You better give me some of that fucking candy, Kid, or I'll make sure you can't see with your other eye."

"Happy Halloween!" I said, raising an unwrapped Kit-Kat bar, then bit into it.

"Shut up and pass me a Reeses."

**-------------------------**

**Thanks for reading. I love reviews. :0D**


End file.
